Zarter One Shot
by Crazy926
Summary: What happens when Carter and Zia are left alone in Brooklyn House for one night? This is my first Fanfic! Flames are welcomed! Rated T intimate moments. I own nothing. Characters are a little OC.


_Example_\- Horus

Brooklyn House Friday

Currently 12:00 P.M.

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Its only lunch time and I'm already exhausted from teaching the initiates basic combat magic! I think I'll ask Sadie if she can take over for a bit, and during that time sneak in a power nap. Just as I was going to go look for Sadie I ran in to ah shit... looks like Sadie brought some friends over, and I certainly don't like the way they've been looking at me. Its almost like I'm a piece of meat! After realizing I too, was staring I broke from my trance and asked if they were looking for something, or needed help, "_Might I suggest a therapist?" _I couldn't help but agree with Horus. But when I asked, they just giggled and ran of to hopefully find Sadie. I don't understand women. "_Better learn how, especially if you plan on making any moves with Zia anytime soon."_

"Oh yeah cause that right there is going to help me." "Say...why don't you offer me some help, I mean its not like I really need it but...well you know what, forget it." Just as I finished my conversation with Horus Sadie walked in with, well from what I could see every initiate plus Sadie's friends. But what really caught my attention besides Felix and his penguins, was the fact that Jaz and Julian were holding hands with a small blush on both their faces. I couldn't help myself so I walked over and whispered, well lets just say words of encouragement to Jaz, and patted Julian's shoulder. As I was about to walk away I remembered that I was gonna ask Sadie if she could help train the Initiates, course looks like she has things handled.

Before I could get up the stairs, Sadie had the audacity to ask me for $20. She said that she was taking everyone out to a camp site to blow off some steam. After rejecting her request, I thought about asking if there was going to be a fire, I always loved the warm touch it gave off, but then remembered its Sadie we're talking about, with our luck it'll be a small bonfire. One thing was still bugging me though, out of everyone there, Zia was no where to be found.

Time skip 3 hours

I looked at my watch, it read 3 P.M., I ended up falling asleep for 3 hours. "Man does that feel good" I said to myself, only to hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Upon entering I saw Zia going through the fridge. I was hesitant at first but then remembered how our last date went (**A/N They kissed, and she moved into Brooklyn House)** I snaked my arms around her and pulled her into a hug, which she in turn leaned into the hug, which I then proceeded to give her a peck on the lips. "Sorry" I said, "I couldn't help myself" Zia in turn laughed "Gods I loved her laugh," which prompted me to ask why she laughed when I woke up. She responded with a smirk that eventually grew into a mischievous grin. "What" I said, "Go look in the mirror" she said.

When I looked into the mirror I myself became quit mad, but even I couldn't keep myself from smiling. Drawn on my face was what resembled a clown face, but what put the cherry on top was how fuzzy my curly hair had become. "_What the hell happened to you!" "Did you just get done fighting some demons or something?"_ "No Horus I simply fell asleep, and lets just say Zia thought it'd be funny to make me a clown." "_I saw what happened in the kitchen by the way.." _"Oh.. um well..." I stuttered with a blush on my cheeks. _"Hey kid don't worry about it, its things like that that'll get her to fall for you even more" _"Really?" I asked with a little too much hope and sadly questionability. Before Horus could respond I heard knocking on the bathroom door.

I quickly washed off my clown face and tried to fix my hair. After opening the door I saw Zia wearing, much to my pleasure somewhat revealing clothing. Ah Shit I did it again. I mentally slapped myself for having such thoughts. Course what can I say, I'm a 15 year old, things are bound to happen... After leaving the bathroom Zia led me well, to the couch in the main room. Gods I forgot how big Brooklyn house really was. but what caught my attention was well obviously the fact that Zia was holding my hand, but the only light in the room was from the T.V. and a couple of lamps. After sitting down on the couch with Zia we ended up talking for what seemed like only minutes, about things like how our training was going, or other things like the initiates, I brought up Jaz and Julian, and she seemed happy for them.

Much to our surprise it was already 8 P.M. I was about to head up to my room when I heard "Wait!" I turned around to see Zia with her hands behind her back and looking at the ground swaying back and forth. "Yes' I said a little hopeful that she wanted me to stay longer. "Umm do you want to- ah never mind, its late and you've had a long day." I'm not sure what happed or caused me to do what I did but I was tired of this passive "friend" like relationship I was sharing with Zia. Instead of heading back to my room I walked towards Zia with what I hoped to be a determined but friendly look. "Zia if there's something you want to tell me please by all means do so, if we're being honest here I've got a lot to say as well, but you go first" "If you want to, that is.." " Oh um.. well I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something.." She had a massive blush on her face, "Sure, I'd like that a lot" She seemed to perk up at my response, which I'm pretty sure I smile both internally and physically.

We ended up watching a adventure movie, and well to both our pleasure we fell asleep on the couch together. Oh I forgot all the juicy stuff to be quit honest I was surprised at the things we were capable of. Things got heated pretty quickly after she fell onto me due to the books that were left on the floor. But the thing is we didn't move, we just looked at each other locked onto each others gaze. I realized that our faces were moving closer by the millisecond, I glanced at her lips then her eyes, over an dover again. "Maybe we shouldn't do this" But it was too late our lips smashed against each other as we began to make out with each other. We broke apart after 30 seconds, a trial of saliva connecting us. Our eyes still locked onto each other she began to move to where she was now on top of me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I hesitantly put one hand on her waist, and the other on the back of her head. I pulled her in, and we went at it again for what seemed like forever, but at the same time not long enough. We were breathing heavily now our chests rising up and down, over and over again. As we went for a third time, I decide to use my tongue, and to my surprise she greeted it with her own, after fighting for dominance, she allowed me to explore her mouth. Every crook and canny was touched by my tongue. But to my pleasure throughout all this she was well... moaning in pleasure as she began to slowly, but surely grinding her hips against me.

I broke away only for her to pull me into a hug, no words were exchanged just loving glances. Course by the now the grinding had stopped, I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her. "I got the big spoon, my little spoon." She just smiled and we fell asleep. Was it worth it? "Hell yeah"


End file.
